


who needs a love potion (when you can just kiss her)

by ivermectin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Incorrect Human Facts Brought To You By The Boiling Isles, Kissing, POV Amity Blight, Pining Amity Blight, So much tenderness, happens during wing it like witches, thank you emma for that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: When Amity gets injured during Grudgby, Luz is reluctant to leave her side.Amity doesn't want to get her hopes up, but is there a chance that Luz might reciprocate her feelings?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 544





	who needs a love potion (when you can just kiss her)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).



> thank you emma for being a star (obviously!)
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: right after posting i stumbled upon [this art](https://twitter.com/DanaTerrace/status/1294848978530385920), which i hadn't seen before, and which is the premise of this fic, isn't it! hahah

Luz’s arms are around her, and she’s being carried like she weighs nothing. Amity can barely hold back her blush, but in that moment it seems fine. Willow is staring at the two of them, bemused by Luz’s antics no doubt, a fond smile on her face, and Luz’s arms are firm and gentle around her. Luz is warm (the leaflet Amity had nicked from the library about humans being cold-blooded was clearly wrong, she notes. At a later time, maybe she’d ask Luz how much of it was _right_ – for instance, did humans really shed skin like reptiles?) but right then it’s all she can do to maintain her composure and not accidentally summon heart-shaped bundles of flame.  
  
Gus asks something about a montage, and Amity is ready for Luz to put her down and play music and goof around with her friends (because that’s right, Amity wasn’t one of her friends, not really, was she?) but to her surprise, Luz shakes her head.  
  
“We’ve got to get Amity’s leg checked out,” Luz says. “Is there a school nurse, or somewhere we can go?”  


Amity closes her eyes and opens them again, willing herself to maintain a Hexes Hold’em face, something all Blights excelled in. Keeping your expression carefully neutral wasn’t that difficult, but she is still in Luz’s arms, and Luz is looking at her with the most gentle expression possible on her face.  
  
“Yeah, there is a nurse,” Willow’s saying, and oh dear, the look on _her_ face is a look that indicates that she definitely knows that something is up, which does not bode well for Amity. Fortunately, she doesn’t say any more.  
  
“I know the way to the nurse,” Amity says. “But just so you know, students from tracks that are effective in healing often hang around over there, and I am _not_ letting some random test out their potions on me, thank _you_ very much.”  
  
Luz makes an excited gushing squealing noise. “They _do_ that?? You can just _sample_ something like that?”  
  
“Don’t get any ideas,” Willow warns. “Last thing you’d want is to accidentally drink a love elixir, or something.”  
  
Amity’s heart drops all the way down to her stomach. She discreetly thumps at it with her hand, trying to get it back up to where it should be.  
  
“Yeah, last thing you’d want is for people to think you’re in love with me,” Amity says to Luz, trying to keep her tone level.  
  
Luz, bless her, looks genuinely confused at this. “Why would I care about that?”  
  
Willow gives Amity a thoughtful look. “I was thinking more about the consent issues, Ami. The, you know, loss of free will?”  
  
Despite the firm tone of Willow’s response, Amity feels heartened by the interaction. Willow had called her Ami after all – she hasn’t done that since they were children. Besides, she’s shooting her a sympathetic look now.  
  
Amity scowls, and looked away. She doesn’t want anybody’s sympathy, least of all, Willow’s. Willow, who is best friends with Luz, whose social media is full of the two of them lying around on sofas together and playing weird human games and wearing each other’s clothes. Which, Amity knows, is standard best friend stuff, but it still hurt for reasons she isn’t too sure of, and doesn’t want to examine particularly closely.  
  
“ _What_?” Luz is saying. “That can _happen_? That is so meta, like, a _fanfiction_? I had no idea that love potions could be applied to regular life?” She squeals excitedly again, and it’s all Amity can do not to kiss her.  
  
“Well, believe me, you don’t want to find out,” Amity says darkly. “It’s not exactly like _that_ , but it’s like a drug, you know? You get all drunk on the idea of love. People can exploit it, but it isn’t inherently exploitative.”  
  
“Depends on what type of love potion it is,” Willow pointed out.  
  
“Yes, that too,” Amity allows, still observing Luz.  
  
“Of course, I understand, it’s just that I can’t believe this stuff is _real_ ,” Luz gushes. “Love potions, baby! Oh _yeah!_ ”  
  
“Just so you remember, Amity’s leg is still hurt, so maybe you should get going?” Willow suggests, and then shoots Amity a look that says, very clearly, that she Knows.  
  
Amity swallows almost audibly.  
  
“Ah, I’m so sorry, going now, going now!” Luz declares enthusiastically, marching off into school and taking a few turns with utmost confidence.  
  
“Am I on the right path?” she finally asks.  
  
Despite herself, Amity chuckles. “No, you are _not_. You just took random turns, what did you expect, that the nurse would just magically appear because we needed her?”  
  
Judging by the downcast look on Luz’s face, she _had_ been expecting something along those lines.  
  
“Hey, it’s fine,” Amity says. They’ve read and watched enough of the same media that she understands the impulse, at least. “This isn’t a fantasy novel, but I suppose for a human, the way things are on the Boiling Isles are probably strange.”  
  
Luz gives her a little smile. “I think that’s the first time you’ve called me a human and not meant it as an insult.”  
  
Amity blushes, but this time in shame. “I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“Nah, it’s chill, it’s totally a non-issue,” Luz says.  
  
She is too sweet for her own good, Amity thinks.  
  
“Soooooooo,” Luz gets out, swaying a little, “directions to the school nurse?”  
  
Amity smiles again, and begins to tell her the way. They get there in record time, and Luz carefully deposits her on one of the beds, and gets her the school nurse, ensuring that no students have the opportunity to sample anything on her.  
  
The nurse takes a while to do an inspection, and then casts a spell that Amity is familiar with, from her old Grudgby days. It will take a few hours to settle, and during that time she’s confined to the bed.  
  
“You should go,” Amity says. “Be with Willow and Gus, do the montage thing.”  
  
Luz gives her a considering look. “Nah. I’m staying right here.”  
  
“But…” Amity is at a loss for words, and it takes her a minute to regain them. “It could take five hours _minimum_ , Luz.”  
  
“Okay, then I’ll wait five hours,” Luz says, unconcerned. She pulls over an empty bed and pushes it against the side of Amity’s bed, joining them up, and then sitting on it. “Willow and Gus will keep each other company. I’m staying right here, with you.”  
  
Amity swallows. Luz is next to her, and she wants to rest, to lean against Luz and put her head on her shoulder, to feel her arms around her again, but there is no way she can ask. Instead, she asks Luz, “Tell me more about school, I mean, human school?”  
  
Luz does. She talks about it animatedly for almost an hour, and she has a number of shenanigans to share that make Amity laugh so hard her chest hurts. During their conversation, they’ve been inching closer and closer, but it feels natural, and Amity finds herself strangely comfortable with how close they are.  
  
Eventually, Luz goes quiet. With one hand, she touches Amity’s hair, almost reverently.  
  
“Your hair is so pretty,” she says. “The colour really suits you.”  
  
Amity swallows. “Thank you,” she says.  
  
Luz is still running her hands through Amity’s hair, and Amity finally gives in, closes her eyes and slouches forward, letting her forehead press against Luz’s shoulder. Luz loops her other arm around Amity’s waist, and they lie there like that for a while.  
  
Amity falls asleep without realising it, and the next thing she knows, Luz is gently shaking her awake.  
  
“Amity, it’s been six hours,” Luz says gently. “You’re cleared, you can go home now.”  
  
Sleepy enough to not think about it, Amity shifts, pressing her face into Luz’s neck. “Don’t want to go _home_.”  
  
“Do you have your phone with you?” Luz asks.  
  
Amity nods.  
  
“Call your sister or your brother, tell them you’re coming with me.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” Amity says, suddenly horribly awake. “My parents…. they won’t like that.”  
  
“Well, they won’t know, will they?” Luz smiles. “I’m sure Edric and Emira will have no trouble covering for you.”  
  
Amity swallows, and nods. Luz is right – if anything, her siblings will be impressed that she’s breaking rules and doing what she wants.  
  
They make the call, and they head to the Owl House together, Luz still carrying Amity, whose foot is now encased in bandages.  
  
When they reach the Owl House, Luz yells greetings to Eda and King, who are in the kitchen managing dinner, and puts Amity on the sofa. She gets out some colourful plasters, which she begins to stick on Amity’s cast.  
  
“You’re part of the Boo-boo club now,” Luz says cheerfully.  
  
Amity gives her a little smile, and then looks away. Luz picks up on this, and asks, softly, “Is something wrong?”  
  
“I’ve never had anyone take care of me like this before,” Amity admits. It runs deeper than that – she had friends, of course, and her siblings, but this felt different. Luz owed her nothing. Luz had real friends, who she’d walked away from, just to sit with Amity. Nobody ever did that.  
  
“Oh, no no no, I’m so sorry!” Luz says, sounding distraught. “I didn’t realise, I didn’t mean, I am so sorry if I’m smothering you, it’s just, you know, when somebody you care about is hurt, it’s really scary and I only wanted to help, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I – ”  
  
Amity shakes her head, makes a gesture with her hands to get Luz to stop talking.  
  
“I’m sorry, what?” she asks. “No, I mean, I’m not uncomfortable, it’s really nice, actually. And you care about me?”  
  
“No, silly,” Luz says sarcastically, but her eyes are shining, and she’s beaming. “I don’t care about you at all, I just held you in my arms while you drooled because I want to get in your pants oh so badly.”  
  
“Get in my pants?” Amity asks, frowning. “Are you changing tracks?”  
  
Luz laughs, but now _she’s_ blushing. Interesting.  
  
“No,” Luz says. No further explanation seems to be forthcoming, but she adds, with enough significance that it doesn’t feel like an afterthought, “You’re cute.”  
  
“For the record, I do not _drool_ ,” Amity says, because addressing the ‘cute’ comment isn’t something she can do just then (or ever.) “I am a _Blight._ ”  
  
“Tell that to the drool patches on my arm,” Luz teases, and Amity grabs both Luz’s arms with hers and pulls the other girl onto her lap, holding her into place.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay to do this?” Luz asks, concerned.  
  
“Luz, it’s my ankle that’s being fixed now, not my thigh,” Amity says.  
  
“And isn’t that _great news_ ,” Luz says happily. “It’s great nothing happened to your thighs, you have great thighs!”  
  
“Uh, Luz,” Amity says, and she’s amused enough that everything feels manageable for the first time. She’s comfortable and confident and _happy_ enough to believe that she can have a happy ending, and she feels safe in the Owl House where nobody is bothering them, “are you _flirting_ with me?”  
  
“Depends,” Luz says with a smirk, and oh, she is definitely flirting. She’s not very good at it, but luckily for her, Amity is into that. “Do you want me to be flirting?”  
  
“I would prefer to be kissed, actually,” Amity says, with a sudden bout of daring.  
  
Luz puts her hands in Amity’s hair carefully, and curls one of her hands around the back of her neck. She leans forward, pressing her forehead against Amity’s, and leans forward a little more, pressing their lips together. Amity reciprocates eagerly. She’s never kissed anyone before, with the exception of Boscha during a riveting game of dare, which she is sure doesn’t count. It hadn’t been particularly pleasant or comfortable, at any rate, and this moment with Luz is the exact opposite of that. She follows Luz’s lead, immensely aware of all the places they’re touching, feeling, for the first time in years, completely comfortable in her own skin.  
  
When they finally pull away, Luz’s face is flushed, and her hair is messier than usual, but she’s beaming, and Amity understands that. She can’t stop smiling either.  
  
“Soooooo,” Luz says, excited enough that she’s almost singing with joy, “Do you want to be my girlfriennnnnnnnnd?”  
  
Amity laughs, and she can’t seem to stop laughing. “Yes,” she chokes out between giggles. “You’re so ridiculous, but yes. There’s nothing I’d like more than that.”  
  
“YESSS,” Luz cheers. “This is going to be so great!! We’ve read all the same romance novels after all and this is like the moment where Azura the good witch finally finds her partner, someone who understands her! And they face a number of trials and tribulations together and they always always always learn from each other and respect each other and they make each other so happy, this is going to be just like that, this is amazING!”  
  
“Uh,” Amity says, still smiling. “Not to ruin your good cheer, but you realise they might not be endgame, right? We’re only on book five of the series, anything could happen.”  
  
Luz sticks her tongue out. “Let me believe in the power of romance, you killjoy!”  
  
Amity laughs again. “That is what I intend to do, yes,” she says, and she leans forward and kisses Luz again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i wrote something for this fandom and it wasn't about eda the owl lady, the love of my life! anyway. that will happen, too. it WILL.


End file.
